What's hidden underneath Kakashi x Tenten
by Tifa-Lockhart-Scarlet
Summary: Kakashi finds himself falling for his rival's student, Tenten, and she finds herself curious about the face behind the mask.
1. All Grown Up

This is a very different pairing. I realize it's not normal and very rare but, there has to be some of you out there longing for a Kakaten! So here goes : ) enjoy.

:  
U p.

Kakashi sat up in his favorite tree enjoying a peaceful day off reading his 'Icha Icha' book. Naruto was off training with his favorite author and Sakura was off with Lady Tsunade. And of course, Sasuke was off with that filthy snake Orrochimaru. Without his team of misfits he felt slightly empty. Gai sensei was smart to hold his team back a year. Certainly they had excelled much greater than most, and he had more time to bond with them. Although only a uear older than Naruto and team 7 They were soon to be anbu black opps. He almost wanted to go back. Maybe even be a captain. The only one close to matching Itachi Uchiha's skills and now he played the roll of a sensei, who's students had all gone their separate ways.  
Just as he was getting relaxed the peaceful moment was interrupted and broken by the sounds of two ninjas arguing. This peaked his interest.

"Tenten! Don't walk away from me! And don't deny your destiny!" a voice shouted.  
Kakashi peeked down a bit from his tree branch to see Neji Hyuga chasing after an angry Tenten.  
'this could be interesting, he thought to himself.  
"Neji I'm not interested in your 'destiny!" A now aggravated and very nicely developed Tenten snapped back. 'stop it Kakashi, don't be thinking of a student that way... Especially one of Gai's he's practically the best companion you have since Obito.' he thought to himself shaking off the inappropriate thought. 'must be my Icha Icha rubbing off on me' he smirked as he continued watching the scene unfold before his non copy cat eye.  
"Tenten I have waited until we turned 20 for this reason. I must do this now before we join the ANBU. This is what must happen! This is our path and destiny." Neji spoke firmly with a bit of anger rising in his voice. Neji wasn't one to show many romantic emotions ever.  
"Neji!" Tenten shouted. "Stop! I can't do this now" she began to walk away as Neji grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.  
"You will do as I say!" Neji barked.  
"Let go, Neji!" she said pushing away from him. He then tackled her to the ground, pinned her there and activated his Byakugan.  
'this isn't looking good. I need to intervene and fast' thought Kakashi as he frantically tried to stuff his Icha Icha into his vest.  
Neji immediately sensed Kakashi's chakura and released Tenten.  
"Hatake, Kakashi you saw nothing!" Neji said, With his Byakugan eyes. Kakashi Jumped down from his branch.  
"It is unwise for a black opps to have any romantic interest, Neji. Any educated ninja knows that." Kakashi calmly stated in is cool and collective manor.  
"This is none of your business, Hatake. This is destiny and I will not stop pursuing it. This girl just needs to own up and accept what she already knows to be reality." Neji stated and with that, he left toward the village.  
"I'm thankful you were there, Kakashi Sensei, things could have escalated quickly." Tenten said brushing off some dirt from her white long sleeves.  
"I hadn't the slightest clue" started Kakashi " that Neji, the prodigy Hyuga, was interested in anyone but himself. Are you alright?" he asked with compassion in his voice.  
"Neji, he is only caring about himself. He is only perusing me because if he is the first to marry, he gets the family inheritance. I am fine Kakashi Sensei, thank you." She smiled. She had a heck of a smile. Kakashi noticed her wrists were bruised, she looked a little scratched up. Maybe just from training for anbu... 'no those bruises look like they're from hands. The scratches on her neck, defensive wounds. Come on Kakashi she's a ninja we all get scraped up from time to time... Still... I may investigate further. ' he abruptly ended his conversation with himself in his head.  
"Do you plan to accept his proposal? I may be asking too much here... But being an Anbu, that's something else, congratulations Tenten." Kakashi stated, regretful he asked about the proposal. Not even knowing why he became so nosey all of a sudden, maybe he was just lonely after his students left.  
"His proposal? My answer is no and if he keeps asking one of my newly shined and sharpened Kunai is going straight up his you-know-what! Oh! And thank you I am very honored to do it. You did it once, tell me does the tattoo hurt?" she asked, smiling once more.  
'She's not kidding about that Kunai. I better watch out for her' he smirked to himself.  
"Well I don't think you need to worry about a silly tattoo, it shouldn't hurt too terribly." he replied trying to end the subject of Neji completely.  
"Great!" she said. "well, Kakashi Sensei I better be off, I have a bit more training to do before the day is through so I'll see you around. Thanks again!" she said and with that she headed toward the village training grounds.

"That girl...she's different than the rest, that's for sure." Kakashi said to himself. "She's..."  
"Kakashi, my dear rival!" Gai interrupted the pondering Kakashi. "how about a little challenge?" Gai asked confidently.  
"Our students, Gai Sensei. They're... All grown up." Kakashi said with a bittersweet feeling in his heart. "alright race you to the Ramen shop?"  
"Getting soft you hip old man! I was thinking more like 50 laps around the village 25 on one leg and 25 on the other!" Gai shouted excitedly and begin to take off hopping. Kakashi just shook his head and followed.

e.


	2. Peaked Interest

Hello again and thank you for reading this, oh-so-obvious crack pairing story of Kakashi and Tenten.

:

"I" -pant- "am home" Gai Sensei said swinging the door open to his 3 bedroom home in which his team resided for the time being. "Tenten can you make up some ramen I'm starving!" he asked.  
"C'mon Gai Sensei just because i am a girl doesn't mean I belong in the kitchen! Can't you ask Lee or something?" Tenten plead. She absolutely hated being treated like some 'weak woman' or something.  
Lee did make some ramen for the team and sat it at the table. The four gathered around and began to eat.  
"This is our last meal together for a while. " Gai stated with tears forming in his eyes. "You will be going on your Anbu missions tomorrow you won't even be a team... I will be supporting you all the way though! I am going to miss my students!" Gai wailed. Lee and Tenten tried to comfort him the best they could. Neji just glared.

As soon as Gai's emotional break down was over, they all went to bed. Neji and Lee in one room,  
Gai in his own and Tenten in her own.  
'I never really had a chance to talk with Kakashi Sensei before today' Tenten thought as she brushed through her hair in front of her mirror. Kakashi was peeking through her window trying to see if Neji was harming her but saw nothing so he went ahead and walked home.

She jumped into bed and laid down. For some odd reason she kept thinking of Kakashi. Was she really that lonely to be thinking of a Sensei ? Was it because he had shown her kindness when no one truly had before. Except Lee and... It was very hard to take him seriously, besides Lee was practically family. 'What's behind that mask of yours?' this was the first time she actually had a slight interest in anyone since calling Sasuke cute right in front of Neji's face. Of course she cared for Neji and Lee but not in a romantic way. She knew there were more important things in her life like becoming as strong as Lady Tsunade, prove to the world that not all girls were not as emotionally unstable as Ino, Sakura, and Hinata. Never caught up in 'crushes' or fantasies. But now that she was about to achieve her final goal, was there room for romantic feelings all of a sudden? " Hmm I better get to bed, tomorrow... My first Anbu mission. Or should I say my first solo mission." she stopped her crazy wandering mind. Normally they work together, the Anbu but this was more like a test. She closed her eyes. "I don't know if I will sleep I am anxious for tomorrow. "

Early morning in Tsunade's office sat an anxious and sleepy Kakashi. He was early for the first time in years.  
"Tell me again why you are here, Kakashi. " Tsunade spoke, slightly annoyed.  
"I'm just curious as to what the new Anbu students will be taking on as their solo missions. " he stated.  
"What makes you so curious about these three, they're not your students and it is none of your business." she said getting more annoyed and angered.  
"it could be, if I join up again. I've been contemplating a lot recently. I may just want to be captain. " he calmly said leaning over her desk slightly.  
"Truthfully Kakashi? No, I need you here!" she slammed her fist on the desk.  
"Tell me the missions, Tsunade. Truth is..." he started to think of one of his obvious excuses. "Gai Sensei is really torn up about Tenten. He is confident in Neji and Lee but he wants to have some peace of mind about her first mission so he sent me to you to ask you since I have 'charm' and 'smoothness'. " wow that was a not so obvious excuse for once.  
"Oh alright Kakashi. And I will consider you for that captain position. Tenten Momochi's mission is..." she started but she was cut off  
"Momochi? As in Zabuza? As in that is her father?" a now confused Kakashi inquired.  
"You didn't hear that. Okay? It is in her file I'm the only one who knows. Don't you breath a word of it Kakashi, or I will kill you!" she snapped.  
"uh...got it. Please continue. " he said trying to calm his nerves. She could be really dangerous. But the thing that was heavying his heart was that her father was dead and it was thanks to him.  
" Her mission is Itachi Uchiha. " she said plainly. Kakashi's eyes widened. He knew she would be killed no matter how tough she was or who her 'so called' father was, she was a goner.  
"I will accept your offer as captain. And as captain I make the decision that this is a group mission and test. Are you really ignorant enough to send a new Anbu out to kill Uchiha Itachi or are you just eager to get rid of Tenten?" Kakashi asked in a defensive tone.  
"Who do you think you are marching in here telling me what to do? Kakashi get out! You can accept that position some time else when you learn respect!" she yelled.  
Kakashi left. It didn't matter, what she said, he was going out there to get to Itachi before she did. it wasn't ninja code he knew that. It stopped him. He may become disgraced like his father. What was he to do? He couldn't go but he couldn't let her stay either. He was Kakashi always living by the code always. Never wavering or changing.

Later in the morning three Anbu sat before Tsunade. They each had missions to complete on their own. She couldn't help but feel as if Kakashi was right. How could she have let that scarecrow get to her like this. Still he was right and she needed to switch around the missions some.  
"Anbu Tenten, you're assignment is retrieving Sasuke Uchiha and bringing him back in one piece. Anbu Neji, Itachi Uchiha dead. No exceptions. Anbu Lee, Kabuto. He is said to be in the mist village picking up specific medicines for Orrochimaru. Kill him. No exceptions.

They took their missions and headed on their way. Kakashi waited outside and decided just to follow her and make sure she would be okay. Taking on Itachi would be difficult and if he needed to step in he would and he would make it look like she did it. She looked cute in that Anbu uniform. Her mask was, fittingly a panda face with red eyes and ears. She took off towards the Forest of Death. And he followed carefully behind trying not to get caught.

'where is she headed? This is not the way to the Akatsuki hide out. This is Orrochimaru territory. So Lady Taunade must've thought I was right and have her the task of picking up Sasuke.' Kakashi kept his distance but kept his eyes, yes eyes on her and everything surrounding her. Normal Anbu mission tests you are given about 2 days to complete them. One day there, one day back. She was moving fast.

'I can't help but feel like someone is watching me. Probably stupid Neji. Just keep your eyes peeled Tenten you'll be fine. Dragging this punk in will be a walk in the park. I know Lady Tsunade doesn't think I can kill that's why she gave me the only mission that doesn't involve that. But I plan to make sure he suffers just enough. ' thoughts rang through Tenten's mind. She had to be careful not to run into Orrochimaru. Chances were that Sasuke was on his own mission around these woods somewhere.

She continued deeper and deeper into the Forest of Death and soon the beautiful blue sky started to change into hues of orange, red and pink. She was running out of time.

'if I keep going I will find him but I may not have strength to fight him. If I stop I may be vulnerable to attacks or I may miss him. So I must go on' she thought to herself. 'right after I take a drink' she got into a little bag on her side and pulled out a small bottle of juice.

'Ah! He's Already right behind her! I have to hurry!' Kakashi thought as he picked up his pace still keeping his cover.

"Did they really send YOU after ME?" a voice came from behind Tenten.  
She was startled and jumped a bit dropping her juice to the death covered ground. Slowly she pulled out a small scroll and turned around to face her match. His face was right in front of hers.  
"Sasuke Uchiha you have to come with me. " she said with no trace of fear, no hint of worry, anxiety or stress only strength.  
"what makes you so sure of that, Tenten Chan?" he said as he drew his sword from its sheath and putting it directly under her chin beginning to lift her mask from her face.  
"Traitors shouldn't be allowed to live, Uchiha but here you are, still breathing. That's gonna end." sternly she spoke getting ready to summon her scroll.  
"You know they asked you to bring me back alive." he pushed up on his sword knocking her mask to the ground next to her juice. "it really is a shame you didn't chase after me like the other girls Tenten, I would have picked you, but maybe not. Maybe the only reason you intrigued me was because you never showed me the slightest hint of interest." he inched closer to her so close she could feel his warm breath.  
"Sasuke, I'm not flattered by you, by a traitor. " she stated as she summoned her scroll "ATTACHED METEOR!" she said summoning a mariki-gusari and restrains Sasuke. Normally with this Jutsu she would be slamming weapons into her victim but she can't kill Sasuke so she just stabs a Kunai to each knee so he can't run.  
"Ahh !" Sasuke wailed in pain, he didn't activate Sharingan fast enough. This girl was not one to take lightly like Sakura or Ino.

'She has top knotch skills. She acted fast knowing he could defeat her if he activated those Sharingan. I can't believe she caught him so fast. Maybe sh have taken out Itachi. But there is no way he would show vulnerability to her, the way Sasuke did. Maybe Sasuke thought that she was just as weak in the knees for him as every other girl who knows his name. Now he's paid the price for underestimating her. I wonder what price I will pay for that same mistake. ' Kakashi was smiling to himself. Had this girl really struck his interest that much? So much that he demanded the Hokage to tell him where she was going, tried to take over the mission, then followed her all day into the Forest of Death. 'Get ahold of yourself Kakashi. What are you thinking? But I still better make sure she gets out of this forest unharmed.'

2


	3. Captain Kakashi

Hey there! Thank you for stopping by to read ; ) I hope my story isn't too slow paced for you, I just get tired of stories that have immediate love connections especially a crack one like this. So please enjoy and hang on : ) things will heat up soon enough.

"You can't take me! I must avenge my family!" Sasuke pleaded with Tenten as she dragged him through the Forest of Death by his collar. His statement angered her.  
"it is far too late to avenge them, Sasuke, what you've really done is dishonored them. Besides that fact, Itachi will be eliminated by tomorrow morning." she replied as she continued dragging him. She was enjoying hurting him a little too much but she didn't care.  
"Kakashi Sensei, how" Sasuke winced in pain from being drug but this is one thing he had to ask. "how is he?" he managed to get out.  
"wait a minute" she said as she stopped dragging him. "do you mean to tell me you have a heart? Little mr. 'I like nothing and hate everything?'" she stooped down to look him in the face.

'So Sasuke really did care about all that time we spent together. ' Kakashi was pleased. Maybe he could talk some sense into Sasuke when they returned. He pondered this while still keeping his distance.

"I only ask about him, because he has been watching you this whole time. " Sasuke replied looking through Tenten with Sharingan eyes.  
"What? don't play games with me Sasuke!" she barked.  
"I'm not!" he said almost chuckling. "Damn Kakashi Sensei you have your eyes set on the same girl I did." he smirked forgetting the piercing pain in his knees for a moment.

'He found me out? he's good... Gotten much better I see... Should I jump out, or should I wait? It doesn't seem like she believes him just yet.' Kakashi decided to wait in the trees a little longer concealing himself.

"I told you not to play games with me Sasuke it isn't gonna work!" She looked at Sasuke who seemed to be fixated on something in the distance. She shook it off thinking surely this was just a way he was trying to trick her so he could escape. "we have to get moving before that snakey freak comes after me. " she said and continued taking him toward Konoha.

Kakashi Sighed in relief 'she didn't trust him. ' he continued on to Konoha behind them.

Early morning the next day back in Konoha.  
"Lady Tsunade, I present to you: Sasuke Uchiha. " Tenten grinned proudly in front of her role model.  
"well Tenten surely you didn't have to wound him that severely, but still... You pass. Welcome to the Anbu." Tsunade said shaking Tenten's hand. "Shizune, get Sasuke some medical attention fast. Keep the room guarded so he can't escape. As for you, Tenten..."

She rubbed her arm.  
"Kakashi was wrong about that stupid tattoo, i hurt. " Tenten said as she walked toward the ramen shop.  
"Tenten. So you passed huh?" Kakashi asked catching up to her snd pointing out her bandaged bicep.  
"Oh hey Kakashi Sensei, yes I did pass. " she said. "oh and this is for lying about that tattoo!" she said punching him in the arm.  
"Hey now!That's not very nice you know. " he replied rubbing the now numb arm.  
"Sorry.." Tenten replied with a slight redness in her cheeks from embarrassment.  
"No, no I deserved that one. So what was your mission?" he asked trying to act as if he knew nothing about it even though he stalked her the whole time.  
"Just to bring back Sasuke...oh by the way he asked about you. He's being treated for his wounds right now, maybe he'd like to see you?" she said smiling.  
' I love that smile' thought Kakashi.  
"Yes maybe I'll pay him a visit later on this afternoon.  
"Well, I may owe him an apology seeing as how he may not walk again... C'mon let's go. " Tenten said.  
'If I go... I will have to either lie to Sasuke about being there, which he won't believe since he saw me, or admit to Tenten that I stalked her, and that would just piss her off... Still... I would like to spend more time with... STOP IT she's just a kid she's nearly 10 years younger than you. Why do I have to over think? I might as well go see Sasuke.'  
"Alright. Lead the way. " he replied.

She walked him to the hospital room in which Sasuke was being held. There were several Ninja guarding his entire room and the door and the window were both barred like a prison.  
"I would like to visit with my student please. " Kakashi said.

'wow he still claims Sasuke. He must really care. I don't even think Gai would claim Lee as his student if he had run away to join Orrochimaru. Kakashi must have some emotion after all. ' Tenten thought as the two entered the highly secured perimeter of Sasuke's hospital room.

"Kakashi Sensei I am sorry. " Sasuke seemed genuine.  
"I can't promise you that anything will go back to the way it was. You dishonored Konoha. You dishonored me." Kakashi said with a heavy heart.  
"I am still going to avenge my family. Itachi is mine!" Sasuke shouted.

"Tenten..." Lady Tsunade Gestured for her to step out of the room. Tenten obeyed and stepped out lf the room. "Neji has not returned. Lee is back and has succeeded but I need you, Lee and your captain to go after Neji and Itachi. Don't fail me Tenten. " Tsunade grabbed her by the shoulders. " you can do this." she said. This motivated Tenten. She was gaining the respect of her favorite person. Tsunade.

"Who is our captain, Lady Hokage?" piped up Lee who was sitting on a bench outside the doorway.

"Kakashi Sensei." Tsunade replied and she walked back into Sasuke's room to give Kakashi the news he had been waiting for.

Kakashi was very honored to be Captain of this new team he had. He quickly returned to his home to pack and dug through his closets to find his old Anbu uniform. He pulled off his vest, then his shirt. Before he could get further he heard a knock on his door. Forgetting that he was halfway indecent, he opened the door.

"uhh" she struggled. The poor bun haired Anbu was at a slight loss for words. "Kakashi Sensei are.." she tries not to stare at his muscular physique. "are you ready? Lady Tsunade wanted us to meet you here. " she managed to pull herself together, desperately trying not to blush.

"oh.. Yes Tenten...I... I'll be right out, excuse me. " he said closing the door. Thankful for his mask, had it not been there it would have revealed a beet red Kakashi.

He hurried and got his, slightly tighter than normal, Anbu uniform. Hanging his Anbu mask to the side, he was ready.

Chapter 3


	4. Unfamiliar Feelings

So! I want to take a moment to thank my wonderful little sister honneybeee for updating/ uploading my stories for me while my Internet is down. I truly appreciate it! Xoxox! Love you!

Second of all... It hasn't been a full day and I already have reviewers! I am enthralled that people are actually reading this! Thank you so much! It means a lot : ) I'm always one to finish what I start so fear not I won't leave you hanging, okay?

:

As soon as Kakashi was ready he headed out the door greeting a panda and a tiger. Kakashi of course, wore the mask of a wolf. There was something different about Tenten. Her hair was down in two pigtail braids. Probably to keep the rest of the village from noticing her and her 'signature' buns on top of her head, although the panda mask almost gave it away. Her hair was surprisingly longer than he imagined it to be. It brushed gently across her hips with every step she took.  
"Everyone ready?" Kakashi asked, trying not to think further about anything he probably shouldn't.  
Lee and Tenten nodded. "allegedly, Neji is MIA, always assume the worst. As far as we know he is most likely Already dead."  
Lee and even Tenten didn't want to believe it to be true. They may have all been competitive but it didn't change the fact that they were a strange little family with an overly enthusiastic father figure. Despite Neji's proposal, Tenten still didn't wish him dead.  
"It is an honor." started Lee. "to be in this team with you, Kakashi Sensei."  
Kakashi gave a nod acknowledging Lee's compliment.  
"off we go." Kakashi started.  
"wait!" A frantic Lady Tsunade shouted, running out from her quarters to meet them at the gates of Konoha. The three new comrades stopped.  
"I need one of you to stay, Lee, Tenten, Gai Sensei has entered a serious state of depression. He tried to harm himself this morning. First with you three leaving, and now with Neji missing, I think it best that one of you stay behind to comfort and watch over him. " She explained sorrowfully. Without hesitation Lee chimed in.  
"I will gladly stay, he is my Sensei and he needs me! Tenten, be safe." he said, removing his mask. "bring Neji back, please. " he said hugging Tenten tightly. Although she was a little violent with Lee, okay, a lot violent. She loved him with all her heart, of course in a brotherly way. The only one who could love him romantically would be... Well she couldn't think of one. She hugged him back.  
"Lee, I'll do my very best. Go take care of Sensei, okay?" she said sympathetically.

They parted their ways and Tenten and Kakashi headed outside of the village to begin their mission. Itachi Uchiha. Dead, no exceptions.

They traveled a ways, without speaking. Both a little unsure of what to say. Tenten couldn't help but feel a little intimidated, after all this man before her was the only one who could ever come close to defeating Itachi, no, the only one who eve and still lived to speak about it. How could she compare or measure up? Not to mention she felt flustered after seeing him shirtless and she hadn't the slightest clue why. Why would it matter? So what it's just a shirtless man. J u s t? So was there another reason for feeling flustered?

"What's the reason for the mask?" she asked without even realizing she said it, immediately wishing she could recant.

"What's the reason for the buns?" he replied, witty as Kakashi normally is.  
"Touché, but still. I let them down. What I want to know, is what you're hiding under there. " she said as the continued through the trees as skilled Shinobi do.  
"You are not the first to ask, Tenten Chan, but will you be the first to know! Thats the real question. Do you really wish to know that badly because I've heard it said: curiosity killed the cat." He smirked almost wishing she could see just so she knew he was saying everything lightheartedly.

'did he say...Tenten..chan?' she thought to herself. She brushed it off.  
"hopefully you're not implying that if I see your face I will fall over dead at the horrendous sight before me!" she said. They both chuckled.

It was assuring to him that she could understand his light teasing. And it felt good for Tenten to not be around such serious stiffs. She felt a bit different. She didn't understand why. Was this what a crush felt like? Oh certainly not. Obviously at 20 and still no crush on anyone, she must be incapable of normal female fan girl feelings. But... Womanly feelings, those are different. Those are not compulsive, stalkerish, irrational, selfish, or any of those things. But maybe curiosity did kill the cat. She was afraid of losing a life.

They trekked on for what seemed to be endless hours. The sun was beginning to set and Tenten was growing a bit weary. Kakashi could see she was falling a little behind. Although he wanted to continue, she needed rest, and that was what came first at this point. She needed to be ready and able to fight.  
"we can stop here for tonight." Kakashi said jumping down from the tree branch to the forest floor. Tenten, relieved, jumped down as well and plopped her giant scroll against a tree.  
"Thank goodness." she said. "I was getting worried you couldn't keep up with me old man!" she said, jokingly of course knowing he was much faster than she. But it was most certainly not because he was male and she was female, no Tenten knew it was because he had far more training and experience than she, that was all. He chuckled.  
"Old man?" he started. "I'm not old..." he said slightly concerned she may think of him as absolutely off limits due to the age gap. More like gaping age hole.  
"yep! You're gettin up there in age! You're probably just hiding wrinkles under that mask of yours." Tenten teased. Kakashi came toward her and set his pack down, looking her in the eye he said:  
"What is hidden behind my mask is..." she interrupted him  
"Another mask, I know, I know Naruto told us like, 1000 times."  
"No. " he said seriously as he slowly pulled down his mask revealing a very handsome and younger than expects face. Before Tenten could react, his lips were placed against hers softly. Her brown eyes widened and then fluttered closed as she decided to kiss him back. He stopped.  
"I...umm..." he started. "I'm sorry. We... Probably should get some sleep." Tenten could say nothing. She touched her lips and looked at him. He was something else. He was stunning, magnificent and beautiful. He was a mystery she wasn't sure if she had solved.

"oh...r.. Right you're right captain." she said trying her very best to ignore every butterfly in the stomach, pitter patter in the heart, and every question in the head.


	5. The Ambush

Hey everyone! Thanks for the support. As you all know, none of the authors on here own the stories they are writing. Hence the 'fanfiction' emphasis on the fan.

But to show respect: I do not own Naruto, nor do I own the characters in this compelling romance! (^_^)

Thank you again for taking the time to Stop by and read :) I can't seem to write fast enough!

My sister, honneybeee should be endlessly thanked for her hard work on posting these while my Internet is (still) down. You are "the best of the best of the best, SIR!" we'll not sir but that's MIB quote...anyway sorry to keep blabbing on about my sister's greatness. Without further adieu...

Chapter 5 : The ambush

A now confused, and somewhat regretful Kakashi set up camp. He wasn't regretful about the kiss no... Her lips were so sweet and so soft. He wished he could have held her there longer... But he can't mess with her emotions on the battlefield. Too much is at stake. He would make sure to explain that to her once he could be sure Itachi was dead. Kakashi never took missions lightly. Especially the one that was about to unfold before their very eyes

Tenten fell asleep rather quickly, perhaps it was knowing that Kakashi wasn't too far away.

A hand softly caressed her maskless face.  
"oh I remember fighting her" The fish man said turning to his partner " I remember every second of it" Before she realized it, unsure if this was reality or a dream, unable to move her body, her entire surroundings were the color of blood.

Immediately images of her defeats flashed before her. Each time she had failed to defeat Neji or Lee the time she had been brutally defeated by Temari and that huge fan of hers. Everything was rewinding and rewinding and rewinding until finally it ceased on one, very faint, very old memory...

A big and very tall man stood before her. His eyes were big and brown, much like hers, his hair dark brown, much like hers, and his face very rugged and stern.  
"Don't you worry baby girl okay?" Said the man. A little Tenten nodded. She must have been only two years old. Very small, how was she remembering any of this? This had to be her real father? Come to think of it, this man in her memory seemed oddly familiar. He spoke again. "I don't want you to have a life like I do. I can't escape who I am or what I've done and you don't deserve that, not my little girl." he kissed her on the forehead and held her so close. Tears streaming down both of their faces. "someday I return, when you're all grown and I will owe you the most sincere apology that any person could ever muster." he said kissing her face one last time. He handed her something. It was a beautiful little shuriken retractable and very sharp. She was pleased and held onto it tightly.

It hit her. That was Zabuza Momochi. This had to be a nightmare. Some kind of joke. Kakashi had eliminated Zabuza...what... Three... Four... Five years ago. If he truly was her father. She could never know for sure now.

She sat up, awakening from her terrors, her cheeks moistened with salty years. She then realized she was face to face with a man almost identical to Sasuke. He frightened her. She never was afraid of anyone or anything but him, he terrified her.  
"Don't be scared. This won't last long. " Itachi said almost grinning. Tenten looked for Kakashi, he was no where to be found. Had he truly abandoned her? Where was she? She wasn't even at her campsite at all.  
"Did you being her?" An extremely familiar voice spoke from a few feet behind her. She tried to stand but Itachi had her pinned there.  
"Neji?" Tenten asked, she hoped it was him, she needed help fast she was under the Uchiha spell.  
"Correct. " he said stepping out into the light so she could see him. No! That little prick! He was cloaked. Akatsuki written all over him. That stupid robe looked ridiculous on him.  
"Tenten, if you don't agree to marry Neji, and go back to the village with him like this never happened, Kakashi Sensei dies. "

Itachi knew exactly how to mess around with people. Even if her feelings for Kakashi weren't completely 'the head over heels in love' type of feeling, it really was starting to escalade, especially after that kiss.

"Neji's not stepping foot back into Konoha he can forget it!" She shouted. "But let me tell you something, you will NOT kill Kakashi. " she said staring straight into Itachi's eyes looking past the Sharingan.

"get off of her. " Neji barked orders like he owned Itachi. Itachi did so and Neji lifted Tenten and backed her Into a corner of what she now believed to be the Akatsuki hide out. "You listen to me. If you don't go back then you will never see Kakashi alive again!" he threatened.

"What does that mean for you, Neji? You have dishonored Gai, Lee and Konoha itself. You think they'll let you waltz back in as if you hadn't betrayed them? I think not. Neji, you're a so-called 'genius' I thought for sure you would have been able to calculate every possible outcome." She spat back quickly. She didn't have to think twice about tearing him down it was easy. As if his ego was a large house of cards, easily taken down with a simple breath of air.

"Who do you think you're dealing with Tenten? You think they will believe you over me?" he said gripping her neck tightly.

"ghk!" Tenten tried to speak but she couldn't. Her hands wrapped around his wrists desperately trying to push him away.

"If you kill her, the blood is on your hands Hyuga." Itachi stated. Neji turned and and glared at Itachi.

"This is none of your business!" Neji was angry. His Byakugan were activated. He turned back to Tenten who was sill struggling.

'I can't let him win this I can't let them win!' she let go of Neji with one arm and reached into a packet of hers pulling out the mini shuriken her 'father' had given to her many years ago. She started to remember now. She always knew a special someone gave it to her. Maybe an angel or something, but she knew the truth now. She swiftly stabbed Neji's forearm with an and of it and he immediately let go.

"ah!" he wailed. She felt extreme joy, finally he was weak and vulnerable. She then took a Kunai from another pocket and tackled Neji to the ground, firmly pressing the Kunai to his neck.

"Let me tell you something Neji, Hinata is rightfully getting the family inheritance and all you're getting is exiled or maybe even death!" She pressed the Kunai harder against his neck. He was awestruck.

Out of no where Kunai started to fly at an extreme pace. Before their eyes Kisame dropped to the ground. Swiftly Itachi dodged these attacks, blocking and deflecting the speeding weapons.

It ceased for a moment. Then Kakashi came out of the darkness. Everything was so hard to see. Did the Akatsuki live on a cave or something?  
'I didn't know he was that good with Kunai. ' Tenten's eyes lit up but that moment left as quickly as it came when she saw his blood soaked abdomen. It had to be pretty bad to be seeping through the armor. What had they done to him?

"take Neji back and get out of here Tenten." Kakashi said breathing heavily. Both his masks were gone, revealing both his Sharingan and has handsomely rugged face.

"No I'm not leaving you behind!" she was almost begging. She didn't like seeing him hurt like that. She had to act fast. "metal doll!" she said as she summoned the large metal doll that almost drown Lee and squished it on top of Neji's legs. "You're not going anywhere you sick prick." it felt so good to do that but her joy never came through do to the thought of losing Kakashi and most likely the mission itself. She stood now facing Itachi, who in turn was facing Kakashi head on.

The pair of Sharingan redirected themselves into Tenten's path. "two on one, that seems a little unfair doesn't it, Momochi?" he said with a chuckle knowing she remembered now that Zabuza, bad as he was, really was her father. No wonder she had a fetish for large sharp and shiny weapons. "do I have to remind you that this" he said pointing to Kakashi" is your fathers killer?" he asked.

Tenten looked at Kakashi hoping he would know exactly what was coming next. 'he's not playing those mind games with me this time! Kakashi did what he had to do as a Shinobi! You follow the code always! Especially him, he never broke code.' She reached for two scrolls slowly while Itachi's attention was still on her. Her two scrolls became her giant scroll and she tossed it into the air. "Heavenly Metal Disaster!" she yelled  
Both Kakashi and Itachi yelled at the same time:

"Sharingan!"

Who would have thought that insane plot worked. Tenten and Kakashi walked out of the cave dragging Neji and his broken legs along with them.

"I have to stop here Tenten." Kakashi said falling to his knees.

"no, you can make it I know you can. You can!" she pleaded with him. She found her cheeks to be stained yet again with tears. She was actually normal now, crying over a guy like most fan girls do. Only this was her captain who was more than a crush and he was dying.

"Don't do that, you're a strong Konoichi, k?" he said trying to comfort her as he wiped away her tears wincing at each movement.

"why did I have to fail medical ninjutsu?" she said crying even harder. "Kakashi please don't stay here, come back to the village, Tsunade can heal you!" She dropped to her knees beside him begging him to hold on.

"What are you gonna do with an old man body?" he said trying to lift her spirits. He laid down on the forest floor. "I'm just taking a nap. I will catch up later, go on, I'm your captain you do what I say. Head back now." he couldn't let her stay and watch him die, he couldn't risk the Akatsuki coming after her for killing Itachi. He had to get her away as much as he wanted her to be with him not just now, but forever.

"Kakashi I can't!" she cried.

"Let me see him damn it!" Neji moaned in equal pain to Kakasji he scooted his way over to him and placed his hands on Kakashi's wound.

"ahh!" Kakashi winced. It looked terrible. What on earth had Itachi done to him? Neji performed a simple medical ninjutsu, simple enough work.

Tenten was stunned. She almost felt bad. Here Neji was with two broken legs, several rejected marriage proposals and one big broken heart let alone he was now an ex Anbu and ex ninja all together, yet he still had enough compassion to heal the man that Tenten was choosing over him. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all.

Regaining some energy and chakra, Kakashi returned the favor to Neji helping him up. "let's get back to the village, our mission is complete. " Kakashi said. "great acting out there Neji." Kakasji said with a smirk.

"Thank you, I am grateful for your plan. " Neji replied.

"What on EARTH are you two talking about. Do you mean to tell me that this entire thing was set up? How did you? You weren't even captain then Kakashi!" Tenten was extremely angered that they left her out of this entire plan. Had Lee known, Gai, had he known too? Was this a test? All she knew, was she was pissed.

"I was, you just didn't know it. I made a deal with Neji that if he helped me with this plan, I would help him settle with Hinata about the inheritance. He accepted. " Kakashi stated, very proud of his brilliant plan, but fearful Tenten would react in a violent manor as she often did with Lee.

Almost the entire day had passed without Tenten saying one word. They finally reached Konoha, greeting Tsunade and confirming the mission details with her, and filing it as a complete success.

Leaving the Hokage's quarters Tenten's silence was finally broken.

"Kakashi, can I speak to you in private?" she asked calmly. His stomach sank. He was almost in fear of his life.  
"sure no, no problem" he replies scratching his head nervously.

The two walked out of the village gates where they could be away from all the hustle and bustle of the regular Shinobi traffic. Tenten punched Kakashi in the arm as hard as she could.  
"Ow! You pack a hell of a punch!" he said stumbling backward a bit. Tenten then grabbed him by the collar, pushed him against a tree and kissed him passionately. He closed his eyes and missed her back wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close.

End Of Chapter 5 : )


	6. You really are something else

Thanks everyone for your reviews they really mean so much!

I'm so appreciative and thankful for my dear little sis HonneyBee, even if you're all sick of hearing that, well too bad cause without her you wouldn't be reading these compelling stories huh? ;P

Out of consideration: I DO NOT OWN Naruto.  
Thanks!

P.s. I know you are probably expecting a book long chapter as usual lol but this one is a bit shorter. More to come though sit tight.

Chapter Six : You really are something else

The two Anbu broke apart from their secret and passionate kiss. They stared at each other for a moment, unsure of what would happen next, unsure of what they were even doing.

'Is it so wrong?' thought Kakashi 'for me to be...to be... Fraternizing with a student? Let alone a student of my rival/ best companion?' He tried to reason with himself but he couldn't find a rational reason for this to truly continue, but he wanted it to regardless.

'Was it so wrong?' thought Tenten 'for me to be...involved... With a Sensei? Let alone Might Gai's eternal and never ceasing rival? The one who keeps him up at night doing laps and laps, the one that drives him nearly crazy and back. What would it do to him if he thought about the two us together. Kakashi and I? It's not possible but still I want him. ' she thought to herself. 'I want him? Did I just think that!' she was stunned it actually went through her head.

"you look puzzled, Tenten, what's bothering you?" Kakashi asked, his arms still wrapped around her waist, his fingers began tracing her spine up and down. It gave her goosebumps.

"oh I... I was just..." she started but she was feeling tingly all over how could she possibly reply? What could she possibly say? "What is there between us, Kakashi?" she asked, she had to get it out there.  
"well, right now?" he started. "Nearly nothing, a small space between us. Unless of course you were talking in figurative terms... And if that's the case... I'd say... A lot between us." he smiled down at her.

Her eyes lit up. She felt like a small excited puppy did when you return home after not seeing him for a while.  
"But... How..." she dashed her own dreams. "Kakashi, I'm not like the other gils in this village, I'm not girly, timid, overly obsessive or strong, or any of those things like Ino, Hinata, Sakura or Lady Tsunade ." she said putting her head down in shame feeling inadequate.

"Tenten, do you see me with those girls? Did it ever occur to you that I like you the way you ar you're different." Kakashi said lifting her chin.

"You think so, Kakashi?" she asked with a smile.

"Absolutely" He answered "You're something else." He said.

"You're something better." She said, kissing his cheek. "But what now? how do we tell Gai sensei, and the rest of the village?" She had true concern in her eyes .

The only thing he could really concentrate on was how she would look in his T-shirt waking up next to him every morning...he wouldn't have to read Icha Icha anymore! He was getting... d. And probably not in a good way either. At least not at this moment in time... So now he had to think. As far as he saw it, there were 3 options, option A: They Run away, Option B: They try to hide it from the village, and keep their relationship a secret, or...Option C: Tell EVERYONE the truth... Kakashi wasn't one to coward out and leave. No he wanted to stay in Konaha. Hiding it could be tricky but...maybe not. They were both Anbu, having to hide who they were to most the village anyway, what did it matter? Maybe they could hide it? He the. Remembered the words he told Neji not too many days before "it is unwise for black opps to have any romantic interest" he played it back in his mind. What a hypocrite he had been, how shameful.  
"Tell the truth." he said plain and simple, after his long and thought out process of elimination he played out in his head. "we go in there, and we tell them."

"But what about the Anbu?" she asked. He was hoping she wouldn't bring it up, but since she did...

"Well...we can retire?" he started but he knew this was her dream and he couldn't stop her, how could he be so selfish? "I mean I. "

"Kakashi, no no silly. I meant, how can we focus on our missions?" she giggled. " Don't think so far ahead. " she told him.

He smiled. But was he ready to retire? Settle down? Have a family yet? She didn't seem to be ready in the least. But then again, they hadn't even officially begun their relationship yet...

End Of Chapter 6


	7. Tsunade, we have a problem

Hey everyone! Thanks for reading my lengthy story. I appreciate it so much. I also appreciate your reviews. Does it make you want to write? Well if you're not sure... Visit  
.com

You can bounce your story ideas off of each other and talk about all kinds of ideas. My beautiful and amazing little sister came up with this site! She is so creative! Honneybeee thank you! For posting my stories! Love you!

I do NOT own Naruto. We know that. (cause if I did I'd be rich and you wouldn't be reading this!;)

On a somber note : we remember those in the Aurora shootings at the Dark Night Rises premier 7/20. Prayers to those families in my home state CO. 3

Now on with chapter 7

Chapter 7: Tsunade, we have a problem.

"How about we get back to the village for some dinner?" Kakashi said as he pulled his mask back up to its normal position, hiding his wonderful face.

Tenten was slightly disappointed yet honored at the same time that what was underneath that mask was solely hers, seen by her, kissed by her, hers.

"well alright." she said as she left his embrace and picked up her Anbu mask. Maybe it was time that the faced their feelings and just told each other flat out. She decided she would tell him at dinner. She just remembered something. Gai sensei... He was still in the hospital he needed to see her. "wait. " she said putting her feelings aside. She looked at the white fang ninja. He was so strong, so perfect...so everything she could have ever asked for, she pushed it aside. "Gai sensei..." she said "I need to visit him first. Come with me?" she asked.

"Right. Of course." he said.

She walked him to her house that she shared with teammates and wounded sensei. Of course no one was home. Neji was probably at the hospital and if course, Lee probably never left. She opened the door.

"come inside" she said as he stood in the doorway. The whole place looked like an elaborate gym. Just more training grounds inside their home. It was quite intimidating. Gai really did train hard, and his students even harder.

"I'm just going to change and then we can go to the hospital okay?" she said walking into her room. Kakashi wasn't paying much attention to what she said. He was looking at all the different training equipment that was before him. He started exploring the house.

He opened the fridge, it was piled high with fruits and veggies, fish and some chicken. No bread. No ramen. No... Anything that would be remotely tasty.

He walked into a large master bed room. 'this must be Gai's room.' he thought. The whole room was green and orange, fitting. Pictures of his students covered the walls. Then Kakashi noticed something. It was A picture of Gai sensei and a very young Tenten. He must have been looking after her this whole time. He should have known that. 'I am going to have to ask permission...' he thought to himself.

He traveled into the bathroom. It was squeaky clean and very simple. All white. Had Neji done the decorating? He moved on, to yet another bed room. There were two bunk beds and some posters of hot konoichi plastered onto the wall. 'This must be Neji and Lee's room.' He chuckled. There were weights, a few nunchaku and other small weapons. 'Hey!' he thought to himself looking at a night stand. There were two copies of his Icha Icha paradise. The boys must've stolen them from his collection at home. Probably a dare who knows. A glint of sunlight shone as he moved. He noticed want was blinding him. It was a small shiny something in a little velvet box on the night stand. He picked it up. It was an engagement ring. 'Must be for Tenten. Too bad for Neji.' He thought to himself setting the ring back down.

He moved on to the last room down the hallway and slid the screen door open. His eyes widened at the sight.

"Kakashi!" she blushed "I'm changing!" Tenten yelled covering her bare naked chest. 'at least I have pants on still' she thought to herself.

It was too late, he had already seen and it was taking absolutely everything he had in his power not to rush over to her and tackle her to the bed.

"oh Tenten! I... I'm sorry.." he said turning bright red. He quickly closed the screen door. He was fighting off every manly urge in his body. He sighed and clenched his fists. Now he felt like an idiot for bursting in on her, but he just couldn't hold it in. He opened the screen once more.

"K...Kakashi sensei?" She looked at him. This time she at least had a bra on. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her and began kissing her neck. She got goosebumps. It tickled, yet felt good. He ran his hands up and down her nearly bare back and found her bra hook. He quickly unhooked it. "Kakashi wait." she said.

He stopped and looked at her. He felt a mixture if emotions. The first...well that was obvious... The second was guilt for not being considerate of his friend, and the third was shame for not asking how she felt about this sort if activity. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself. You're too much to handle. Icha Icha paradise doesn't even hold a candle to how you make me feel." he smirked though she couldn't see it. He hooked her bra back and turned around allowing her to finish dressing.

Her heart was racing. It was hard to control her emotions. She slipped her regular white and maroon shirt over her head. "okay you can look now." she said blushing. He turned and winked at her. This made her blush more. She quickly undid her braids and parted her hair down the middle. She started to put her hair up in her usual trademark buns but Kakashi stopped her.

"It looks good that way, keep it down" he said running his hands through her long chestnut hair.

She blushed and nodded. He pulled her close for a quick hug before they left.

"What's going on in here? Tenten is he attacking you?" Lee yelled and ran into her room where the two were hugging. They broke apart.

"What happened, Lee?" Gai sensei asked as he walked into his home. He spotted Kakashi, Lee and Tenten all in her room. "Everyone out!" he yelled and they all came out of her room and faced him. He looked good, obviously he had recovered in the few days they were on their mission.

"Kakashi, my rival can you explain to me what you were doing in my dau...uh dear student's bedroom?" Gai said looking directly at Kakashi sternly.

"uhhm..." Kakashi was fumbling for words. 'no I wasn't just trying to get to 2nd or 3rd base with your student if that's what you were wondering because definitely none of that was going on' he thought sarcastically to himself.

"They were holding each other! Rather closely if I do say so myself Gai sensei!" Lee interrupted.

"Whay was the reason for that, Kakashi?" Gai seemed to be getting angry. Very angry.

"The truth is... I... I think that I am in love with your student. I can't help it. She is much different and far more mature, strong and... Well.. Civil than the other girls. She has skills that should be praised and acknowledged. She's smart, and beautiful and she's.." Kakashi started, but was cut off

"Hahahaha!" Gai belted out the loudest, creepiest laugh that Lee and Tenten has ever heard. "You are truly pulling my leg, tell me you're joking don't make me injure you." Gai said getting a more serious look on his face.

"How are you feeling? It looks as if you've recovered well, Gai. " Said Kakashi trying to change the subject.

Gai turned to Tenten.

"Is what he said true?" He looked her in the eyes. She could never lie to her sensei. Although crazy, hyper, extremely overly emotional, he was still the closest thing she ever had to a father.

"Yes Gai sensei, it's true." she said looking at Kakashi.

Gai sensei grabbed Kakashi by the Anbu vest and pressed him against the door. "Did you touch my precious and youthful student? Answer me! Answer me now?" Gai yelled. His face was turning red with anger.

Kakashi remained calm. "What do you mean touch her? Of course I have, I mean not lik if that's what you mean than no, no I have not touched or deflowered her." he said calmly.

Gai set him down. He was unsure how to react. Every emotion possible went through his body.  
"That's! That's! Great! But it isn't so great! You cannot be with my student, but you're not lonely like you always complain about. You can get rid of that mind rotting porn... But with MY student? No! But I am so happy for you... No! Not her! I know how your dirty little mind works and there is just no way besides..." Gai was interrupted

"Gai Sensei wait, I really do care for him." Tenten said trying the best she could at the puppy dog face. She knew usually she could get what he wanted from him if she did that. But rarely did she take advantage of such a trick. Only when there was a shiny new weapon at the weaponry.

He heaved a heavy sigh. This wasn't what he expected. He never imagined her to fall for his eternal rival and best companion. He always felt as if Neji and her would be together. "Tenten...I signed the papers." he said.

"Wait, what papers are you talking about Gai sensei?" she said concerned.

"Neji asked me to agree to your marriage and I did. And that is it, my two youthful students shall wed." Gai said trying to avoid Kakashi's glance.

"I'm twenty years old, can I not decide for myself?" she begged.

"Hyuga bloodline is different when it comes to marriage, all it takes is a signature from the betrothed's guardians and then it is official." Lee stated as if he were reading from some Hyuga hand book.

"you're not my legal guardian!" She shouted hoping she was right.

"You're going to have to take this up with Lady Tsunade the..." Gai started but before he could finish she was gone.

"Don't go after her Kakashi let her go." Gai said plopping himself down on the couch. "I truly don't know what to say my rival, I am sorry."

Tenten marched into Tsunade's office.

"Congratulations! Soon you will have a surname of your own!" Taunade said.

"I have a surname. And this isn't legal because Gai sensei never officially adopted me and you KNOW that Tsunade!" she yelled slamming her fists into the Hokage's desk.

"Control your temper, Tenten! And show some respect to the Hoka.." Shizune started but Tsunade held her hand up to Shizune's face signaling her to shut it.

"How did you find out? Did Kakashi tell you?" Tsunade asked

'its as if Itachi knew all of this would play out the way it did' Tenten thought to herself.

"No, Itachi Uchiha showed me before he died." Tenten stated. "I know Gai sensei is not my legal parent and the only one I had is dead so this is NOT happening." Tenten said with anger in her voice. "Kakashi knew?" she asked.

"Itachi? That's not good. There is something bigger going on if Itachi knew he's been communicating with your father which means he was working with the Akatsuki on something." Taunade stated.

Tenten's eyes lit up with excitement. So the big man in her memories was still alive. 'someday I'll return, when you're all grown and I will owe you the most sincere apology that any person could ever muster.' she remembered exactly what he said.

"He's coming back." she said not realizing that she had said it out loud.

"Who is? Who is coming back Tenten." Tsunade asked as if she were talking to a mental health patient.

"Oh, Gai sensei is. So he can watch you rip these voided papers up. Oh I'll save you the trouble. " She said picking up the 'Hyuga marriage agreement' off of Tsunade's desk tearing it into a million tiny pieces. "you should never EVER make a Shinobi do something against their will ESPECIALLY marry." She said glaring at Tsunade. "Tell Neji to pick Sakura or something. " she said waving a hand above her shoulder exiting the office.

Tsunade was at a loss for words. Had Tenten truly just done that? She smiled. 'Way to go.' she thought to herself. She really was proud of Tenten for standing up for herself.

Tenten walked to the small creek behind her house and sat next to the ledge. She was still mad at everyone including Kakashi for knowing that Zabuza was her father before the battle with Itachi even started. So why didn't he tell her? Wasn't honesty the most important part in a relationship? She threw a rock into the water with some force.  
The rock came back out of the water and hit her in the face. She looked into the water with confusion rubbing her face.

"Alright wise guy! Come on out!" She yelled.

"Tenten." a voice said behind her startling her to the point to where she nearly toppled into the water. Strong hands steadied her. She turned around. Kakashi stood there with another man at his side. Someone even taller than Kakashi. Brown hair, large sword, lots of muscle. That was him it was Zabuza. She stood up.

"I told you I would return do you remember, Tenten?" Zabuza asked.

She immediately threw her arms around the large man, burying her face in his torso.

He smiled and tears welled up in his eyes. He hugged her tightly.

She let go of him, looked up and put her hands on her hips. "don't you wanna say something? And you!" she said pointing to Kakashi, you owe me an apology too for never saying anything!" She said.

The two grown men were both pleading with her for her forgiveness. Of course she accepted both.

Zabuza then glared at Kakashi. "The one who tried to kill me, wants to be with my daughter whom I haven't seen in 18 years?" He grabbed Kakashi by the vest and lifted him up. "You really think I'm going to allow her to be with a man that's about 10 years older than her, someone who tried to take my life, my son's life? How can I trust you?" He threatened. All of a sudden he began to chuckle, laughing hysterically. "I'm joking. I know you're strong enough to protect her. That's what she needs. There are some things that will be happening shortly around here so don't you let anything happen to her, you understand! Do you!" He was practically screaming. Tenten watched in horror. But it was slightly amusing. She wondered of she could ever be as intimidating as he was.

"I won't let anything or anyone harm her. But I can't allow you to stay in this village any longer, or else you are going to get Tenten in trouble." Kakashi stated.

Zabuza put the white haired Jonin down. He reached into Kakashi's back pocket and took his Icha Icha paradise and threw it into the creek. "not around my girl!" he said. Kakashi gasped and nearly dove into the water to fetch it but Zabuza held him there. "mm mm! No!" Zabuza said with a chuckle. "You'll respect her or I will come after you." he then looked at Tenten. "I'll be back shortly." he said, and with that he disappeared.

Kakashi sadly looked as he watched his precious book float down the creek. Tenten rubbed his shoulders.

"Get over it you big baby!" she said with a giggle.

"Hmm... Perhaps you're right." he said turning to her. He picked her up in his arms and sat down by the ledge of the creek with her in his lap and they watched the sun set together.

End of chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8 Decisions To Make

So! I'm sorry it's been a while but I've been in the process of moving across the country! Lol I really didn't mean to take this log to update so I hope everyone kept an interest. Thank you for you're reviews and support I appreciate it. I'm able to update on my own now but I still love my sis lol.

Chapter 8: a decision to Make

The next day Tenten awoke and walked to the kitchen for her normal breakfast with the team. It was only Neji who sat before her. They stared at each other for a few seconds before she spoke.

"Neji...where are Lee and Gai?" she asked.

Neji stared. He looked exhausted. His hair wasn't brushed and his eyes were droopy.

"they went out for their hundred laps they do once a month remember its the seventh. " he replied in a zombie like tone.

"Neji you look terrible. " she stated bluntly scratching her head.

"I was up all night. I had a long talk with Kakashi." he said.

Her jaw dropped and she felt anxious all of a sudden. Almost as of she was having a panic attack.

"wh..what about?" she inquired almost afraid of the answer.

"I guess you have a decision to make by the end of the week." he said standing.

"Neji what are you talking about? What decision?" she said also standing.

"I don't want to talk about it with you! I wanna go to sleep!" he pouted like a two year old in need of some serious nap time. Neji got extremely irritable without sleep. She decided not to push him any further.

"fine!" she snapped an went to the bathroom to shower and prepare for the day.

The warm water hit her face. 'What decision could he possibly be talking about?' She asked herself. 'If he means between him and Kakashi he already knows that answer.' She thought as she shampooed her hair.

She quickly finished readying for the day and got changed into her regular attire. She had the day off so she decided to visit Kakashi. She knocked on his door.

"Hey Kakashi wake up!" she said as she pounded on the door once more.

A sleepy Kakashi with his navy blue pajamas and masked face came and opened the door. Without a word he gestured for her to come inside. She did so.

"You look beat" She stated, trying to seem oblivious to the fact she knew about he and Neji's talk.

"Lack if sleep will do that to you I guess.." He said. He didn't seem to want to talk about it. She felt a little disheartened. If it was after all what she thought it to be, then Kakashi obviously had some kind of doubt about their relationship even if it wasn't officially established yet.

"Neji told me you two talked." she stated. She wanted her answers. And wanted them now.

"Tenten Neji deserves a fighting chance. " he said plainly. The same Kakashi who had missed her, told Gai sensei he was falling in love with her, was now pushing her over to Neji?! She was infuriated. 'How could he mess with me so much?! Is this what love really is?' she thought

"What?! What about what you said to Gai?" she asked almost begging for assurance.

"I tried to settle things with the Hyuga clan. It...didn't go so well. " he started

"this doesn't give you an excuse to act so detached now!" she interrupted.

"If Neji does not marry, Tenten...the clan is going to disown him, not only that but they have enough pull in Konoha that they can actually have Tsunade banish him from Konoha." Kakashi said. "I'm not trying to be detached. And all those things I said were true but I know you have a good heart and...I didn't want to get my hopes up that you'd still pick me even after this news" Kakashi said looking at her.

She sat down on his couch staring at him. She put her face in her hands and sighed. No wonder she steered away from love all this time. It's terrible. It's not good to anyone and it throws you through a loop.

"Kakashi. " She said looking up at him. I'm in love with you. Tears rolled down her cheeks. He walked over to her and stood her up.

"Tenten I'm in love with you too." He said as he embraced her. He knew what she would do, he knew she would marry Neji for the sake of him staying in Konoha. This was basically their end before the beginning.

She pushed her face against his chest. "I don't want to do this!" she wailed.

"Shh" he comforted her and petted her head. "it'll be okay. Neji's not so bad you know. " He stated sadly.

"He's not you. He's not you. Why is it like this?! Why?!" she yelled.

The door opened. Neji stood before the pair.

"Tenten. I don't deserve you...but I don't want to leave Konoha. You deserve happiness. I'm sorry I've pressured you all this time." Neji started. "But I'm going to depart from the leaf for your sake." he said somberly.

Tenten let to of Kakashi and looked back and forth between the two.

"Neji that's not fair to you." Tenten said with heaviness in her heart.

"It's not fair to force you to marry me when you don't love me back." He said turning toward the door to leave.

"Neji!" she screamed. He turned to look at her. Her face was flushed and tear stained. He felt awful. Awful he was doing this to her. Tearing her away from someone she loved or truly cared for. Or leaving everyone in the village. What could he do? "I'll do it. Okay? I'll do it." she said looking down at the floor.

Kakashi watched the sad scene unfold before him sadly. Unsure of what would come next.

End of Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9 The Wedding

Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing and keeping up with this story even though I've been gone a while. I'm going to be starting a few new stories so keep your eyes peeled.

Kakashi looked at Neji and then over to Tenten. He wanted so badly to find a way to end this. He couldn't let the person he cared so deeply for marry someone she didn't care for, but he knew that it was unfair if Neji had to leave Konoha. He clenched his fists tightly as he watched Tenten walk toward Neji agreeing to his proposal.

"No Tenten." the silence was broken by Neji himself. "it's not fair, none of this is. But because I know how you feel about Kakashi sensei then just be with him. " said Neji turning away.

"Neji. Yes I care about Kakashi very much. You and I grew up together, we fight and train together we share a house with a crazy sensei. You are a huge part of my life and I can't just leave a friend hanging like this." Tenten said trying not to look back at Kakashi afraid of what she'd see.

"go on. " said Kakashi. "I told you to give him a chance. So go. This is me telling you that you have to." Kakashi looked at his beautiful young girl. He knew it was too god to be true.

She turned around to face him. "Kakashi. Don't forget about me" she said touching his masked face. She turned and sadly left with Neji.

Kakashi shut the door. He ran up the stairs to his bedroo. And began to pack supplies. He couldn't stay in the led any longer.

The Hyuga clan was staring at Tenten as she walked with Neji up to Hiashi Hyugas quarters. This time it wasn't about inheritance, it was already deemed to be Hinata's when Neji failed to find a wife to agree. Now that he was age 20 the clan wished him to have a wife so he could show them he was serious about he clans growth and expansion.

They looked at her like she was a stranger. She never felt more out of place and this is where she would be for her lifetime. Spending time with all these byakugan freaks.

"you have finally accepted my nephew's proposal? It's good you finally came to your senses. The Hyuga clan is the most prestigious in the land. More so than even the Uchiha. Even though your children will only be half...Neji has such power that I am assured they will inherit it. As for you. Your skills are decent enough. I still think he should have picked Haruno Sakura, but she is engaged to be married to Uzumaki Naruto." stated Hiashi. Tenten was extremely angered by his arrogant statement. She clenched her fists. Neji knew how mad she was and he grabbed her hand knowing she was probably going to stab Hiashi in the throat for what he said. This comforted her a little. She knew it wasn't for romantic reasons. He knew her so well that he knew what was coming next. She simmered down.

"Hiashi. Thank you for your time. We'll be going now." Neji started to turn away.

"you have a week to prepare your wedding. " Hiashi stated plainly. I shall preform the ceremony. Go ready yourselves.

They sat down next to each other by the creek behind the house awkwardly. She wanted to go to Kakashi knowing his heart must surly be broken, but now that she was engaged to Neji that would be considered cheating. Her heart ached. She didn't know what to do. Her only option now was to play along and hope Sakura would help her plan everything out.

"Neji." she started. Neji was staring strait at her looking her right in the eye. He came closer to her. Almost like he wanted to kiss her. She sighed and knew she didn't want to but he was going to be her husband soon so she came closer to him as well.

"You're an idiot. " Neji whispered inches from her face.

"what?!" Shouted Tenten angrily. "Who do you think you are?! Here I am sacrificing everything I care about for you and you call me an idiot?!" she yelled as she shook him back and forth like she often did with Lee.

In between shakes Neji tried the best he could to explain. "we...ll T...en...tennnnnnn...iiiiiii meeaant you...you...youu sh...shouldn't have...come...with...me...and...agreed..." she stopped shaking him violently and looked at him. He was flushed from all the violence his face was quite pale. She felt bad.

"Neji we can fight about this all you want but you're will my friend. And this is what teammates do. I need to talk with Sakura and see if she can't help me with plans. " Tenten said.

Rubbing his neck and shoulders Neji replied: "that's a good idea. I'll meet you back at home later." he kissed her cheek and walked away.

"What?! You mean to tell me you're in love with Kakashi sensei?!" Sakura nearly spit tea everywhere after Tenten explained he situation to her at the tea house.

"Keep it down you idiot!" Tenten said lowering her head in embarrassment.

"Oh sorry...so you're actually going through with it? You're gonna marry Neji? That's kinda romantic Tenten." Sakura said. What would she know she was marrying Naruto and supposedly happy. But she had to let to of Sasuke so that must've been hard. Maybe she would understand after all.

"I don't want to go through with this but I have to. " Tenten said sadly.

"Can't lady Tsunade keep them from exiling Neji? She is the Hokage after all." Sakura asked

"well Kakashi and Neji both said that the Hyuga's have enough pull to make anything happen really." Tenen looked at her tea cup and ran her finger along the rim.

"I don't think that's true. I will have to talk to Tsunade about it this afternoon when we have our daily meeting." She stated. "but for now, let's get to planning your wedding. Even if it's with Kakashi later on. " Sakura smiled trying to cheer Tenten up. She helped a little but not very much.

The wedding

Tenten hadn't seen Kakashi since the day she told him not to forget about her. She was so disheartened. How could he just disappear like that without any warning? She sighed as she prepared for her big deal with the devil. Not Neji of course it wasn't really his fault. And she knew he would look fabulous in a tux. She sat at her mirror as she prepared with Sakura. Maybe Neji wouldn't be so bad. Maybe it would be smarter to just fall for him instead of having the village look down on her and Kakashi for having such a taboo relationship. She stood up and grabbed the bottom of her beautiful white gown and walked to the body length mirror. She looked magnificent. Her hair still in buns atop her head. This time they had white bun coverings with little bows and flowers as decoration. Her dress was stunning. It was like a beautiful white kimono. She was getting a little excited at the way she looked in it. She turned to Sakura.

"you think this is the right decision?" she asked. Sakura approached her.

"I think you need make up, your face is extremely pale. Other than that...yes I think this is the best choice. You're being a really good friend right now" Sakura said applying make up to the bun headed bride. Sakura finished and turned her to the mirror. Tenten was in shock. She didn't know that she could look that good. She knew a little mascara made her look nice but wow. She felt like something else. She touched her face.

"wow Sakura thank you. " she looked down. "I wish this was me and Kakashi's wedding. " she heaved a sigh. "Alright let's get this thing going." Tenten said. Just as she said that the door swung open revealing an extremely tall dark haired man.

"Zabuza?" Sakura asked.

Tenten ran and embraced him "you're back" she said happily.

"couldn't miss my little girl's big day. I have to walk you down the aisle." He smiled teary eyed. "My goodness...you look amazing. Your groom is gonna fall over dead I just know it. " He linked his right arm with her left and opened the doors to the. Chapel. Tenten wished it hadn't been at a church but the Hyuga's insisted. She lifted her head to catch a glimpse of her groom... She blinked. The man standing in the grooms place was none other than Kakashi Hatake, still masked of course And to his left hand side, Neji as the best man. Tenten smiled a happy and tearful smile and looked up at her father. She didn't know how this had all happened but she was about to marry the one she truly cared for. She finally reached the alter.

"what's going on?" she whispered to Kakashi as she grabbed his hands.

"This was all just a set up Tenten." Kakashi stated loudly so the crowd could hear. "I haven't been the best at romance. And I wanted to come up with the most unique way of proposing to the woman I love. Neji helped me with this the whole way through. Thank you Neji." he started. Neji gave a nod as if to say 'you're welcome buddy get on with it'. "So what better and more unique way to propose than at your own wedding." with this he got down on one knee and grabbed Tenten's left hand. "Tenten, this is all so confusing to you I'm sure. But I have to ask...I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You're wonderful, beautiful, strong and kind. Please...please be my wife. And if you want it doesn't have to be today. " Kakashi almost seemed as if he was pleading her.

She shook her head. "no...it can be today" she said as she smiled. "but you're in serious trouble for putting me through all this!" she said punching his arm as she always did when he was in trouble. He stood up and wrapped his arms around he waist and kissed her passionately.

End of Chapter 9


End file.
